Deal? : Missing Part(s)
by Cakue-chan
Summary: [Kumpulan Drabble] "Ada sebuah kisah di balik kisah yang belum pernah diceritakan." BTS Fanfiction. KookV as main pair. Spin off dari fanfic "Deal?"
1. 01 : Fan Service

**"Deal? : Missing Part(s)"**

 **Disclaimer :** mereka bukan milik saya, huft.

 **Rated :** T (tapi relatif sih, muehehe)

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **Note :** this part is special for **BbuingHeaven** ^^ thank's for your request, dear~

 **.**

 **.**

 **[01] : Fan Service**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung merasa aneh.

Biasanya—sungguh, benar-benar _biasanya_ —pemuda berambut cokelat itu akan mendapati kelasnya tidak sehening ini ketika ia datang. Karena, _well,_ ia adalah Kim Taehyung. Manusia yang terkadang eksitensinya bisa dilupakan, nyaris tak pernah ada—malah. Namun, ketika Taehyung membuka pintu kelas saat itu, dan ketika salah satu murid meliriknya iseng lalu memekik _cukup keras,_ Taehyung tiba-tiba saja berada dalam situasi yang begitu canggung; _sangat canggung._

Mereka, nyaris semuanya dan tidak ada yang bersisa, menatap ke arahnya langsung tanpa berkedip. Seakan-akan ia adalah spesies langka yang harus diteliti.

Apa-apaan situasi ini?

"Err, Taehyung-ah?"

Taehyung menoleh, sebelah alis terangkat heran begitu ia melihat salah satu dari mereka mendekatinya. Ah, itu ketua kelas. Dengan sepasang sorot mata yang memandangnya bingung, juga… geli? Entahlah.

Taehyung ragu sejenak, lalu, "… ya?"

"Ng, aku tidak ingat kau memakai _blazer_ tadi pagi," pemuda berahang tegas itu menggaruk kepalanya kikuk, setelah itu menatap Taehyung dari atas ke bawah, lalu kembali pada wajah Taehyung. "Tapi, apa _blazer_ ini tidak terlalu kebesaran?"

Taehyung menatap dirinya sejenak.

 _Shit._

Seragam putih yang sudah digantinya—dengan panik—karena ia tidak ingin mengundang banyak pertanyaan jika ia masih memakai baju olahraga dengan bercak merah yang nyentrik, bekas darah dan mimisan sialannya. Lalu, di luar itu, Taehyung merangkapnya dengan _blazer_ sekolah. Bukan miliknya, tetapi Jungkook.

Sial. Ketua kelas itu benar, Taehyung jadi merasa kecil.

Pantas saja semua pasang mata menatap ke arahnya dengan terkejut.

"Kau ini bagaimana Ketua Kelas!" seseorang berseru lantang, masih teman satu kelasnya. "Tentu saja itu akan terlihat kebesaran karena Taehyung memakai _blazer_ milik si Jeon itu!"

" _Omo!"_ kali ini, suara pekikan terdengar. Seorang gadis, tentu saja. "Apa itu benar? Kau memakai _blazer_ -nya Jungkook-oppa?!"

"Taehyung-ah! Berikan saja _blazer-_ nya padaku!"

" _Andwaeeee_! Tehyung, aku boleh mencoba _blazer_ itu? Sekali saja ya? Ya, ya, ya? TAEHYUNGGG KUMOHOOOONNNN!"

" _Yak!_ Berisik! Taehyung, kenapa kau malah membawa keributan di sini, _eoh?!_ "

Kim Taehyung memijat pelipisnya lelah.

Ya Tuhan, sejak kapan di kelasnya penuh dengan seorang _fanboy_ dan _fangirl_?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku kembalikan."

Jungkook menunduk, mengangkat sebelah alis heran, lalu mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Dasar pembawa sial!"

Buk!

 _Blazer_ berwarna biru dongker itu membentur dadanya kuat, cukup keras dan membuat Jungkook meringis, karena Taehyung sedikit memberinya pukulan di sana. Aneh, Jungkook tidak mengerti. Ia sudah rela menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit di depan kelas Taehyung, mengabaikan tatapan para murid yang memandangnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi (banyak di antara mereka memberikan tatapan memuja dan terpesona, _oh yeah_ ), hanya untuk menunggu kedatangan pemuda itu, Kim Taehyung.

"Pembawa sial?" ulang Jungkook, semakin tidak mengerti. "Siapa? Aku?"

" _Blazer_ bodohmu ini, dasar bodoh!" tukas Taehyung keki, terlihat imut dengan alis mengerut dan bibir mengerucut sebal—astaga, Jungkook sudah gila.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Jungkook mendengus angkuh. Ia tidak membawa tangannya untuk mengambil _blazer_ yang masih setia terulur di depan dadanya. "Kau bisa mengembalikannya besok, Tae."

Taehyung berdecak. "Aku tidak mau."

Mata Jungkook menyipit. "Kondisimu sedang tidak baik,"

"Cih, apa pedulimu?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli. Aku ini kekasih—"

" _A B C D_ E! Cepat ambil saja, Jeon Jungkook!"

"—mu." Jungkook membuang napas kasar. "Tidak, kau harus memakainya."

"Ya Tuhan, bisa tidak sekali saja jangan mencari masalah denganku?" Taehyung mengentakkan kakinya kesal, mengatupkan rahang keras, lalu mendesah frustasi. "Gara-gara _blazer_ sialanmu ini, kelasku berubah menjadi pasar!"

"Tae—"

Kalimat itu tidak pernah selesai, setidaknya untuk saat ini, tepat ketika seorang gadis—yang bisa dipastikan berasal dari kelas Taehyung—memekik tidak jauh dari mereka berdua. Jungkook— _well,_ dia sempat terkejut—melirik gadis itu sejenak dengan bingung, lalu kembali menatap Taehyung dengan sorot mata bertanya.

" _See?_ _Trust me,_ Jungkook."

Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu berusaha menahan senyum. Satu ide jail melintas dalam benaknya secara mendadak. _Ini akan menarik_ , pikirnya.

"Baiklah," Jungkook menghela napas, mengambil _blazer_ dari tangan Taehyung sembari membentangkannya dalam sekali sentakan, lalu kembali berucap. "Aku akan memakaikannya padamu."

 _What!_

"Aku tidak ingin—"

Taehyung bungkam. Terlebih ketika Jungkook mencondongkan tubuh dan menunduk ke arahnya tanpa hitungan detik, memerangkap tubuh—er, pendek—Taehyung untuk waktu lima sekon, sampai akhirnya ia merasakan _blazer_ biru dongker itu kini tersampir dengan manis di sekeliling bahunya. Lalu, sial! Napasnya, napasnya! Taehyung bersumpah ia bisa merasakan napas Jungkook menerpa lembut kedua pipinya. Siaaaaaaaaal!

"Ayo kita pulang," Jungkook berbisik pelan, sebelum akhirnya kembali menegakkan tubuh dan mengamit kelima jemari lentik Taehyung tanpa tedeng aling-aling; menggenggamnya erat, menautkannya rapat; dan kembali berkata, "… _Dear._ "

Sudut bibir Jungkook terangkat lima milimiter; menyeringai usil.

 _Gotcha!_

Di depannya, Taehyung mematung.

O-oh, jantungnya berulah tiba-tiba!

.

.

.

(Jungkook bisa mendengar suara teriakan dan pekikan lebih hebat lagi di sekitarnya; begitu ricuh. Hei, itu menyenangkan).

* * *

 **[01] Completed**

* * *

 **A/N :** gyahahaha, apa ini? 8"D saya ngetiknya ngebut *plak* Dan, terima kasih untuk **BbuingHeaven** karena review-nya di fanfic _Deal_ , saya jadi kepikiran buat cerita _spin off_ -nya/gelindingan. Awalnya emang pernah kepikiran buat kumpulan cerita lepasnya, dan... ini, kayaknya. Fanfiksi ini didekasikan untuk missing part-nya dari fanfic _Deal,_ yeaaaah/apasih/

(Err, sebenernya saya malah curiga ini bakal jadi kumpulan drabble yang absurd 8"D)

Makasih udah baca, kotak review selalu terbuka kok~


	2. 02 : Stupid Collection

**"Deal? : Missing Part(s)"**

 **Disclaimer :** mereka bukan milik saya, huft.

 **Rated :** T (tapi relatif sih, muehehe)

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[02] Stupid Collection**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **01\. Stupid Jealousy**

* * *

Rasanya bodoh ketika Jungkook mati-matian berlari ke gudang penyimpanan hanya untuk menemukan Kim Taehyung berada di belakang punggung Oh Sehun dalam keadaan tertidur pulas dengan ekspresi yang begitu—menurut Jungkook sangat menyebalkan untuk dipandang—polos; _teramat polos._

Jungkook menarik napas sepanjang mungkin, berusaha menghilangkan sesak yang menghimpit diafragmanya, menelan segala partikel oksigen untuk membuang rasa lelah yang belum saja pergi. Dan persetan dengan pemandangan di depannya, Jungkook menolak mencari tahu mengapa ia merasa begitu marah dalam sekejap.

"Kelelahan?"

 _Pertanyaan absurd!_ Jungkook membatin gusar.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya balik, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun yang terlontar sebelumnya. "Dan kenapa Taehyung bisa tertidur di punggungmu?"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alis. Ia menoleh sejenak, hanya untuk melirik sang subjek yang dibicarakan Jungkook lebih dekat. Mengamati sepasang manik cokelat yang biasa berpendar datar itu kini tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang terpejam, kedua lengan melingkar di sekitar lehernya, dan sebelah pipi yang tertekan akibat sandaran.

"Aku menemukannya dalam keadaan seperti ini di gudang penyimpanan," lanjut Sehun kemudian, memutar kembali fokusnya kepada Jungkook. "Dan jika kau bertanya kenapa aku bisa di sini, ini semua permintaan wali kelas kita, Jeon."

Jungkook mengernyit. "Untuk apa?"

"Berhenti memandangku dengan tatapan mencurigakan itu, Jungkook."

"Jawab pertanyaanku; _untuk apa_?"

Hela napas kasar keluar. "Mengecek buku-buku yang akan dibagikan besok," ia mendengus gusar, "kau puas?"

Jika itu Oh Sehun yang berkata, maka Jungkook akan percaya. Sebenarnya, ia memang tidak menaruh kecurigaan apapun pada pemuda albino itu. Ia bahkan merasa jauh lebih lega ketika Sehun menemukan Taehyung lebih dulu dibandingkan orang lain.

Nah, tunggu. Kenapa ia jadi begitu peduli terhadap kekasih palsunya ini? Oh, yang benar saja. Sepertinya Jungkook mulai berdelusi aneh.

"Oke, maaf membuatmu repot, Sehun. Aku akan yang akan membawa Taehyung sekarang," Jungkook berdeham kikuk, merasa canggung dengan situasi ini.

"Kau yakin?"

Jungkook mendengus. " _Well,_ kau jelas tahu siapa aku di sini bagi Kim Taehyung."

Sehun memutar bola mata jengah. "Mencoba pamer, eh?"

"Mungkin."

Tidak butuh lama bagi mereka yang mengakhiri perdebatan, sebetulnya. Sehun memang bukan tipe orang yang bisa tahan dengan perdebatan, dan Jungkook sendiri tipikal orang yang mengikuti bagaimana sikap lawan bicaranya. Ia akan lebih cepat berhenti berbicara ketika di depan Sehun (karena obrolan mereka terkadang bisa membosankan), dan akan berubah menjadi keras kepala ketika bersama Taehyung. Seharusnya Jungkook berbangga diri karena memiliki kekasih (palsu) yang begitu unik.

"Aku tidak tahu dia bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti ini,"

Ucapannya itu membuat kening Jungkook berkerut samar. Tepat setelah posisi Taehyung kini sepenuhnya sudah berpindah kepada Jungkook. (Bukan hal sulit memang, karena Jungkook bahkan baru tahu Taehyung bisa tertidur seperti orang mati).

Begitu Sehun sadar Jungkook menatapnya lama, ia tersenyum miring. "Maksudku, kalau kau benar-benar serius dengannya, jangan pernah sekali-kali berpikir untuk melepaskannya, Jungkook."

Kerutan berubah menjadi kernyitan.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Taehyung tipe orang yang akan mudah dilepaskan jika kau tidak menjaganya dengan baik," Sehun tertawa renyah, renyah sekali. Ia sempat menempatkan satu tangannya sebagai tepukan di bahu Jungkook, sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi lebih dulu. "Dan mungkin kali ini aku tidak bisa tinggal diam,"

Jungkook mendecih. "Bicara yang jelas,"

" _Well,_ " pemuda albino itu kembali mengulas senyum tipis, lebih ke arah seringai. "Aku sempat berpikir," binar matanya menajam cepat, "apa yang akan kau lakukan seandainya aku merebut Kim Taehyung darimu, Jeon Jungkook?"

Sekali lagi (Jungkook menekankan dalam hati) ia tidak mengerti dengan rasa marah yang langsung menyergap relung hatinya tanpa sebab.

 **.**

* * *

 **02\. Stupid Gift**

* * *

" _Hyung_ serius?"

Yoongi mengangkat alis. "Kapan aku bercanda, Kim Taehyung?"

Yang ditanya menggelengkan kepala berulang kali dengan gerakan cepat. Tidak, tidak, ia tidak boleh menguji keseriusan Min Yoongi. Bisa-bisa gaji pekerjaannya terancam dipotong hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Tapi _Hyung_ , apa tidak ada hadiah lain yang bisa kuberikan?" keluh Taehyung kemudian, merasa geli ketika mendapati sebuah ornamen berbentuk organel kecil tersimpan di hadapannya. " _Hyung_ tidak berpikir aku akan memberikan kotak musik kecil seperti ini, bukan?"

Satu delikan langsung, Taehyung menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Ma—maksudku, ayolah, _Hyung_! Kotak musik dan Jeon Jungkook adalah perpaduan yang buruk!"

" _Aiish!_ Terserah kau saja! Yang ulang tahun di sini kan pacarmu, Tae. Jangan melibatkanku."

" _Hyung!_ Dia bukan pacarku!"

"Terserah."

" _Hyung!_ "

"Tch, dengar Taehyung," katanya diplomatis, kedua lengan bersilang defensif dan dagu sedikit terangkat angkuh. "Aku tidak peduli kau ingin memberinya hadiah seperti apa atau kau tidak ingin memberinya sama sekali, sungguh semua terserah padamu."

Taehyung mencibir kecil.

"Tapi, apapun yang kau berikan nanti, kurasa Jungkook tidak akan protes,"

Ia mengerjapkan mata. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali.

"Yang terpenting kau tulus memberikannya, bukan?"

Taehyung mendengus kecil. " _Hyung_ berapa kali kubilang, dia bukan pacarku."

"Oh? Apa aku mendengar seseorang berbicara tadi? Sepertinya bukan, abaikan saja."

" _HYUNG!_ "

 **.**

* * *

 **03\. Stupid Conversation**

* * *

 **Sender : Jeon Jungkook**

 _Well, hadiahnya tidak buruk juga._

 **Sender : Kim Taehyung**

 _Berisik. Kau bisa membuangnya kalau tidak ingin._

 **Sender : Jeon Jungkook**

 _Aku tidak bilang begitu, Tae._

 **Sender : Kim Taehyung**

 _Ya, ya, terserah. Asal kau tahu saja Jungkook, aku sempat berpikir memberimu kotak musik. Lucu sekali._

 **Sender : Jeon Jungkook**

 _Lalu, kenapa kau menggantinya dengan gantungan aksesoris berbentuk kamera?_

 **Sender : Kim Taehyung**

 _Kupikir kotak musik terlalu feminim. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?_

 **Sender : Jeon Jungkook**

 _Sudah kubilang aku tidak bilang begitu, Tae. Berhenti mencemaskan hadiahmu._

 **Sender : Kim Taehyung**

 _Aku kan hanya bertanya. Tidak perlu marah-marah._

 **Sender : Jeon Jungkook**

 _Aku tidak marah, itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Kau yang mudah paranoid._

 **Sender : Kim Taehyung**

 _Berhenti memanggilku paranoid. Ah, sudahlah! Percakapan ini tidak akan berhenti. Tidur sana!_

 **Sender : Jeon Jungkook**

 _Kau sendiri yang memulai._

 _Dan omong-omong, aku tidak butuh kotak musik._

 _Cukup kau saja._

 **Sender : Kim Taehyung**

 _Menjijikan._

 _Jangan bersikap kau seolah-olah kekasihku._

 **Sender : Jeon Jungkook**

 _Aku memang kekasihmu._

 **Sender : Kim Taehyung**

 _Secara hukum, tidak. Tapi secara kebohongan, ya._

 **Sender : Jeon Jungkook**

 _Terserah apa katamu. Kau yang cepat tidur sana._

 **Sender : Kim Taehyung**

 _Kau menyebalkan._

 _Aku semakin tidak suka padamu, Jeon._

 **Sender : Jeon Jungkook**

 _Tapi aku tidak._

 **Sender : Jeon Jungkook**

 _Dan semoga kau tidak bermimpi tentangku. Sleep well, Tae._

 **Sender : Kim Taehyung**

 _Mati sana._

* * *

 **[02] Completed**

* * *

 **A/N :**

terima kasih untuk : **BbuingHeaven, nuruladi07, TaeKai, dnttchmaeheh, elferani, Ansleon, Aita Hwang, 454, wahyu fn1, yoitedumb, hyena lee, EVIL88 ALIEN95, fujoshimulgan, 94shidae, MyNameX, YuRhachan, Eclaire Delange, Oh Deer Han, Guest, viertwin** atas reviewnya yaaaa~~termasuk buat yang udah fave dan follownya~ *wink*

makasih udah baca kotak review selalu terbuka kok XD


	3. 03 : Behind The Scene Part I

Hai.

Duduk manis dan dengarkan baik-baik. Akan kuceritakan sebuah kisah di balik kisah yang sebenarnya tidak pernah kuceritakan sebelumnya. Membingungkan? _Hell._ Sebenarnya, aku hanya diminta—tidak, lebih tepatnya, _diperintah_ —untuk membacakan sebuah narasi yang sangat panjang ketika cerita " _Deal?_ " berlangsung atas permintaan sutradara.

Apa?

Kau tidak mengenalku?

Yang benar saja! Aku ini kan—

"Jungkook, kenapa kucing di atas lemari itu terus melihatku dengan aneh, sih?"

Hei, itu tidak sopan, Taehyung. Memangnya kau pikir aku ini siapa, _eoh_?

"Oh, biarkan saja. Dia memang kucing aneh. Seharusnya kubuang saja dari dulu."

Dasar jahat! Aku membencimu, Jeon Jungkook! Dan kau Taehyung, kenapa tidak membelaku saja? Kau juga sama jahatnya!

"Ju—Jungkook! Kucingnya melompat!"

"Ap—hei, HEI! Jangan merobek naskahku! Dasar kucing aneh!"

 _Meow!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Deal? : Missing Part(s)"**

 **Disclaimer :** mereka bukan milik saya, huft.

 **Rated :** T (tapi relatif sih, muehehe)

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[03] Behind The Scene Part I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadi, duduk manis dan dengarkan baik-baik. Akan kuceritakan sebuah kisah di balik kisah yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kuceritakan.

Omong-omong, mereka biasa memanggilku 'Cakue'.

Kucing berintelegensi tinggi peliharaannya Jeon Jungkook, kalau mau tahu.

 _Meow!_

.

.

.

* * *

 **[Take one, _Prologue_ ]**

* * *

"Jadilah kekasihku."

"Hah?"

Mari kita sebut Kim Taehyung itu bodoh, atau mungkin kelewat _bodoh_ untuk menyadari bahwa pemuda tinggi yang saat ini berdi—

"Pfft—"

Oh, _shit._ Jungkook tertawa.

" _Cut!_ "

 _See?_ Sutradara-nim marah, sepertinya.

"Jungkook! Jangan tertawa!"

" _Mian, mian_ ," Jungkook membungkuk dan mencengkram perutnya ketika bahu itu berguncang pelan. "Taehyung, wajahmu aneh sekali. Seperti lobster rebus—pfft, ha ha ha ha!"

"APA?! SIALAN KAU!"

"ULANGI DARI AWAL!"

.

* * *

 **[Take two, _Prologue_ ]**

* * *

"Jadilah kekasihku."

"Tidak mau. Cari saja orang lain sana."

" _CUT!_ IKUTI NASKAHNYA KIM TAEHYUNG!"

.

* * *

 **[Take twenty, _prologue_ ]**

* * *

"Jadilah kekasihku."

"Mati sana."

 _"ASDFGHJKL!"_

.

 _Aiish!_ Ini melelahkan. _Meow!_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Behind The Scene**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Take one, _The Reason_ ]**

* * *

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Taehyung refleks mendongak, yang detik kemudian ia menyesalinya setengah mati begitu sepasang mata gelap hitam yang yang mengintimidasinya saat di atap tadi kini menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Membuatnya tampak kecil seketika.

"Jungkook!"

"Jungkook,"

Dua orang memanggil, entah mengapa Jungkook malah memandang Taehyung.

"Ada pasta gigi di ujung bibirmu."

" _CUT!_ "

.

* * *

 **[Take ten, _The Reason_ ]**

* * *

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Taehyung refleks mendongak, yang detik—

"Bukan urusanmu."

" _Cut!"_

JANGAN MENYELA PEMBACAAN NARASI, BODOH!

.

* * *

 **[Take thirty, _The Reason_ ]**

* * *

" _Take care, My Tae."_

" _Cut!_ Bagus sekali Jungkook. Ekspresimu sangat—argh! Kenapa kau mimisan Kim Taehyung?! MEDIS!"

Taehyung jahat. Jungkook tidak pernah memanggilku ' _my dear_ '.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Behind The Scene**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Take one; _He, she, and nosebleed_ ]**

* * *

"Bagaimana kepalamu?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Tch, kepalamu—"

"Sedikit pusing."

"Kakimu?"

"Tidak sakit,"

"Tanganmu?"

"Pegal sedikit,"

"Kau ingin aku memijatmu?"

"Errr... boleh saja. Jika itu tidak merepotkanmu, Jungkook."

" _It's okay_. Karena setelah itu aku bisa membuka bajumu dan—"

 _"Cuuuuuut!_ Pertanyaannya terlalu panjang! Jangan bawa-bawa tema R-18 di sini!"

Jungkook menoleh, lalu matanya menukik sebal. "Aku juga tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, sutradara-nim! Kau saja yang berpikiran mesum!"

"HEI!"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Behind The Scene**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Take five, _Lock_ ]**

* * *

 _Mean_ Yoongi namanya.

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan begitu pengucapan namaku. Itu disebut _'Min'_ dan bukan _'Mean_ '."

Baiklah, baiklah.

 _Meen_ Yoongi namanya.

"Bukaaan! Bukan _'Meen'_ tapi ' _Min_ '!"

Astaga. Kedengarannya juga sama saja.

Min Yoongi namanya.

Taehyung bisa menghitung ratusan kali dalam benaknya untuk bersikap hati-hati di depan laki-laki pirang yang berstatus ganda sebagai manajer sekaligus seorang pelayan di kafe tempat bekerjanya itu. Yang memanipulasi orang-orang dengan wajah manisnya— _heck_ , ia bisa dibunuh langsung tanpa segan jika Yoongi mendengarnya—dan menyimpan rapat tabiat aslinya di belakang punggung (dasar bermuka dua)—

"Siapa yang kau bilang bermuka dua, _eoh?!_ Jangan sembarangan!"

Bruk.

"OI! Kenapa narasinya dibuang?! OI!"

.

* * *

 **[Take thirteen, _Lock_ ]**

* * *

"Tae, kau mengetahuinya?"

"Ya," ia bahkan tidak memerlukan waktu banyak untuk menjawab. "Bang Minah."

Jungkook mengernyit. "Kenapa namanya mengingatkanku pada lagu _'bang bang bang'_ milik Big Bang?"

"Hah?"

" _CUT!"_

Jungkook, kau merusak suasana.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Behind The Scene**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Take two, _Don't Ever_ ]**

* * *

Ada tiga hal yang seharusnya Kim Taehyung pikirkan saat ini, sekarang juga, dan dalam detik yang tidak bisa diabaikan. Dan Taehyung membentuknya dalam tiga kalimat premis yang begitu simpel.

Premis pertama, Jeon Jungkook tidak suka barang miliknya disentuh orang lain.

Premis kedua, Kim Taehyung adalah milik Jeon Jungkook.

Lalu kesimpulan yang dapat diambil, Jeon Jungkook tidak suka Kim Taehyung disentuh orang lain.

" _CUT!_ NARASI NARASI!"

"Siapa yang kau maksud milik Jeon Jungkook, hah?" sunggut Taehyung, "memangnya aku barang?!"

Ups.

"Taehyung, wajahmu merah."

"BERISIK!"

.

* * *

 **[Take Eleven, _Don't Ever_ ]**

* * *

"Tae,"

"Hm," tidak menoleh, tetapi bergumam sebagai respon awal.

"Jangan lakukan lagi."

Sepasang alis Taehyung bertautan, namun ia tetap tidak menoleh dan memfokuskan matanya pada bus yang semakin dekat. "Lakukan apa?"

"Yang tadi."

Taehyung mengembuskan napas keras. "Aku tidak mengerti. Jelaskan dengan benar, Jungkook,"

"Tidak memberi kabar—"

"Ponselku mati."

"Kalau begitu cas saja, dasar bodoh."

"Aku lupa membawa _power bank,"_

" _CUT_!"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Behind The Scene**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Take one, _Questions_ ]**

* * *

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan sampai membuat seorang Kim Taehyung mudah disadari?"

"Yoongi-hyung, kau pikir aku ini hantu?"

" _YAK! CUT!_ "

.

* * *

 **[Take eight, _Questions_ ]**

* * *

"Permainan... dimulai."

"Tunggu sebentar!"

" _Cut!_ Apa lagi, Taehyung?"

Taehyung menggigit bibir, lalu tersenyum dengan tampang polos. "Aku tidak bisa bermain basket, _ehe_."

"SIAPA SAJA TOLONG CARI STUNTMAN!"

.

* * *

 **[Take _anything¸Questions_ ]**

* * *

"Tiup saja, Jungkook. Katakan permohonanmu. Mungkin terdengar seperti anak kecil, ya aku tahu. Tapi ini ulang tahunmu, hanya terjadi sekali dalam satu tahun. Kupikir kau bisa merayakannya nanti bersama keluargamu di rumah,"

Jungkook memejamkan mata.

"Aku mohon Kim Taehyung selalu berada di sisiku selamanya. Karena aku mencintainya sepenuh hatiku."

"TIDAK PERLU DIUCAPKAN JUGA! KATAKAN DALAM HATI, BODOH!"

Jungkook, dasar kau gombal.

"Tidak perlu ikut campur, kucing aneh."

 _Meow!_

"Argh! Jauhkan cakar kotormu itu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai dulu saja.

Bila memungkinkan, akan berlanjut pada _part_ dua.

"Dasar kucing pemalas! Bacakan lagi narasinya!"

Berisik.

Aku ingin tidur. Pergi sana!

"Jungkook, kucingmu tidur!"

Zzzzzz ...

* * *

 **[03] _Dipertanyakan/heh._**

* * *

 **A/N :** ini iseng demi apa :"D dan malah buntu di tengah jalan, ha ha ha/dibuang. Dan saya baru inget Namjoon sama Seokjin belum keluar di fanfic _Deal_ 8"D/damn.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan review di chapter sebelumnya ya~ *bow*


End file.
